Warehouse 13 Endless Wonder
by Choenix
Summary: There are always infinite possibilities with Warehouse 13 we can always believe in endless wonder. This story is going to be closely in parallel with the story we follow on SyFy, however the events are going to be slightly altered to the events that happened In The Ones We Love.
1. Chapter 1

There are always infinite possibilities with Warehouse 13 we can always believe in endless wonder. This story is going to be closely in parallel with the story we follow on SyFy, however the events are going to be slightly altered to the events that happened In The Ones We Love.

Pete Slams the Break in the car as they are diving at dangerous speeds. He turns to Myka and tells her he has a bad vibe. The shock and terror they both had at that moment we so much to bare. It felt as if there was so much wrong and no one could ever change what was wrong. "Myka" Pete yelled! call the Warehouse. Myka was in such dismay that she did not even really follow the first instruction given by Pete. "Call the warehouse Myka!". Pete yelled it again and sped off from there solitaire position on the road racing all the way back to the warehouse. Myka turned to Pete and had this strange look of horror and disbelief, her lips were almost shaking because of Pete's bad vibe and she stated him " I am not getting a response from Leena"

As they arrive at warehouse 13 they walk into Arties office. Myka turns to Pete and asked to call Leena's cell phone. Pete pulled out his phone and dialed the number. What scared them so much was they heard a faint vibration coming from inside the office. They both noticed it at the same time. Their hearts sank, skipped a beat when they saw her phone had gone off and it was on the desk just a few feet in front of them. Pete told Myka as calmly as he could "look this doesn't mean anything yet". At that moment they noticed that there was something going on in the Warehouse at two locations. One at the Bronzer and the other in the Dark vault. Pete said to Myka " you take the Dark Vault and I'll take the Bronze sector."

Pete was vibing off the charts and all he could think about was Leena and how he was going to find her. He started to run and just as he made it around the corner at the Bronze sector he saw her. Leena was lying there on the ground with her eye's open. Pete sees this and runs stumbling over to Leena screaming her name"Leena!" Myka hears this and came running from the Dark Vault. When Myka turned the same corner that Pete did. She saw him trying to revive Leena. He looked up his eyes full of loss and despair "Myka" he said his speech spears and shaky "I found her..." " who could have done this?" Myka pressed her lips together and she said "Pete she is gone... ". "Myka! don't you say that!" Pete yelled this. "Pete..." Myka said softly. At that moment Pete grabbed Leena in his arms and squeezed her so tight and firmly. her arms fell to the ground. They both didn't know what to do. Myka turned away she could not bare to look anymore. Pete's eyes shut holding Leena so close. He felt a warmth a soft touch on his face A soft voice that sounded so familiar "Pete...". He opened his eyes and looked at Leena. Her eyes were the most beautiful full green eyes he had ever seen. "myka!" Pete screamed out "Leena's back!". Myka turned she did not believe it either. Myka ran close to them dropped to her knees and hugged them both. Leena then said "what happened?" Pete and Myka knew this was not over. They still needed to get Leena to a hospital or find some type of artifact that could help keep Leena from Certain harm. Pete told Myka to stay with Leena as he looked for something that could help. As Pete was running off his mind racing he yelled "Leena it's going to be ok just hang on..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Something new to worry about

Pete was frantically looking for anything that could help Leena. He knew that with type of injury she should have not come back, but to see her eyes open and to hear her voice made him so happy. The thought of losing her was so overwhelming. He knew Myka would be strong too do whatever was needed to help Leena, but what broke the noise of his footsteps was Myka calling out to Pete. He could hear her yelling his name "Pete hurry!" Stopping in his tracks he started to break he felt like the weight was too much to bare. "What do I..wh...what do I do?" He put his hand over his mouth and began to feel wet cheeks. Pete did not even know he had began to cry. At that moment he had a strong vibe and looked up to see this artifact that said it had extraordinary healing powers. The thought that everything could be ok finally started to hit him. It appeared to be a very old bag. He grabbed it... it was dusty and felt like it was empty. Pete did not care though as long as it could help Leena recover from her wounds. "Pete!" Myka yelled again... "Leena is starting to close her eyes you need to hurry!"she did not know what was going to happen "Please Pete hurry". Myka said softly, she just... just felt like she didn't have the strength anymore. Right at that moment Pete came around the corner.

Leen's eyes started to roll behind her eyelids he grabbed Leena's hand and said "Here hold onto this" Leena was so weak Pete had to help her hold it. Leena started to come around. They were both so happy to see that. "Mykes" Pete said "it is going to be ok..." Myka smiled for the for time in what seemed like an eternity. Pete scooped Leena up as if she was just as light as a feather. They both ran back to Arties office. It is here in that office that they noticed Claudia was just walking into the office. She Dropped everything she was holding "Oh my G-... Leena! What happened?" Pete just looked up from looking at Leena and Myka said "we don't know what happened? We can't find Artie ether?" Yelling "Yeah we can't find him and we are both worried" Pete said. Claudia searched office just like Pete and Myka did when they first came in the office. Leena tried to speak but she was so weak. Pete looked down and told her " don't try to talk save your strength... we can talk when your better ok" He then started walking to the door and told Claudia he needed here to take Leena to the hospital."I'm on it!" said Claudia in a professional tone. They rushed out the door leaving Myka in Artie's office. She felt so drained and faint wrapping her hands around herself. It was too much she dropped to to ground Artie missing, finding Leena dead on the ground, and Steve dying. Myka broke lying there on the ground... "Myka..." said Pete "don't do this to me I need you... you have to stay strong I can't handle all this on my own" She then looked at him and said ok a tear going down her cheek you're right we still have Artie missing and we have to be strong for Leena." All of the sudden Artie was in the room with them. "Artie!" both of them said at once. "Where is the Astrolabe?" Artie said cutting them both off. Pete told Artie that he didn't know where it was. "We don't know anything about it." "Pete where is it?" Artie didn't seem like himself. Myka chimed in and told Artie how they found Leena and she had been shot. Before Myka could finish her sentence Artie cut her off. "I know killed her...she was in my way!" "wha... what?" myka said in shock. "Like I said she was in my way like you two are now" Artie said forcefully. "Now... tell me where the Astrolabe is before something happens to you!". Pete cut him off yelling "no way! you're not going to get it Artie." He walked up and tried to grab Artie. His hand went through him and they realized that Artie really wasn't there. "Artie you're still in the warehouse?" They noticed the projector that was providing the signal. Just like that the signal faded...

Myka looked over to Pete and she was thinking about how big the Warehouse was, how they are never going to find him. Pete opened up " Myka... how co... how could Artie do this?" Shaking her head " Myka knew they would never find Artie in the Warehouse. "Pete I'll stay here you should go check up on Leena." With that Pete knew she was right. He wanted to know that she was ok still. Not knowing was effecting how he was doing his job. They both needed to know things were going to be ok? Looking at Myka Pete didn't want anything else to happen. He knew the right place to be was with Leena and the hospital so Pete headed over leaving Myka at Warehouse 13.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Ripples

Like that Myka was alone in the Warehouse. She looked around and finally felt just how drained she was. Feeling weak and not knowing what everyone's next move should be. They have never come across anything like this before. Looking at Arties chair now empty she felt a heavy weight on her chest. Remembering some of those moments with Artie as they went over there next mission or how Leena would make funny little gestures towards Artie when she came into the office. All she could really hear bouncing around inside her head was how is our family going to make it out of this one, this time is so different. What do we do just pretend like nothing is happening? Is Artie ever going to be the same? Will he be coming back at all? All she knew was she did not have an answer to any of the questions she had and with that she just sat in Arties chair pulled her feet up, her head in between her knees and silence rang about the room...

Pete was on his way up to Leen's room and he did not know what to expect. Leena is always so calm and happy, but this time she almost died. He still did not know how Leena came back. In his line of work it is always some type of artifact. He had never seen what he calls this a miracle. The elevator door opened and he was going down the last stretch of hallway. As he was coming to Leen's door he did not know what he was going to do or say? He knew Artie was still in play and what he should be doing, however Pete just wanted to know she was safe and he needed that, They all did.

Claudia was sitting there looking at a magazine with a lamp turned on to her side and to her left lying so still looking so peaceful was Leena. Claud looked up and saw Pete in the doorway she whispered to him " Pete!? come in why are you just standing in the doorway?" He just was in so much shocked that there was so much wrong happening so fast. " Yeah your right Claudia what am I doing in the doorway... I should just come in." Moving his way to Leena's bed Claudia put down her magazine and let Pete know that she was going to be alright. Claudia hugged Pete " Thank you Pete" With the look of dismay on his face "for what?" "Leena has a chance to make it because of you." Claudia said. "You look like you can use some coffee." Claud stated. She then slipped out of the room saying she would be back with his coffee. Before he could object she had slipped out of sight into the hallway. Pete walked up to the foot of Leena's bed Looking at how peaceful was. She looked like there was nothing wrong like nothing just happened to her. He walked around to the side of her bed went to his knees "Leena" whispered Pete "please be ok... I need your to be alright ok... we all need you to be ok." He reached for Leena's hand and started to hold it.

Claudia came back to the room and noticed that Pete had fallen asleep at Leena's bed. She did not get the chance to ask where Myka was. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out the farnsworth. At that moment Myka got the call that Claudia was making. "Claudia" Myka said "did Pete make it over to the hospital?" Claudia assured her that he had make it. They discussed that Pete had fallen asleep at Leena's side. What Claudia was really after was what happened to Leena, what caused so much chaos to transpire in such a short time. "Claudia I'll be there as fast as I can to fill you in I think I should tell you everything that has happened in person." She was thinking why did Myka have to come down to tell her anything? with that Claudia told Myka she would see her there in a few. She closed her farnsworth and looked at Pete and Leena again. Claudia whispered to herself "what happened Leena?" Claudia thought it would make more sense to wait in the lobby and she left Pete and Leena there.

Leena then opened her eyes saw above her a ceiling and very bright lights which caused her to look to her left. There he was and for the first time she noticed that he was holding her hand. Leena could feel his aura how scared and concerned he was for her. Like before Pete heard that soft voice again "Pete" it was so soft, warm like a peace he could never truly understand. His eyes opened. "Leena... you're awake." It was still hard for Leena to speak so she just notion a yes. He squeezed her hand so tight and hugged her like he has never done before. She could feel his aura. They have always had this special bond between themselves that was present from the first day they met at her bed and breakfast. He started whispering something in her ear. She did not quite make out what he said and that moment. Leena moved her hand to his face and they were both staring into each others eyes. Closing her eyes... Pete felt her soft warm lips touch his bottom lip. He reached over putting his hand through her soft curly black hair pulling her closer kissing her more intensely. It was so overwhelming beginning to bite Pete's lip trying to move closer feeling a shock of pain coming from her abdomen. Just like that she pulled away and softly let out a cry in pain. Pete was caught in the moment, yet like that was brought back to the severity of the situation "are you ok Leena!?" Pete was still holding her left hand and just like that she pulled him closer. Kissing his top lip softly then moving to his cheek, then his ear whispering "I'm glad it was you that was by my side who helped me find my way back." He was shocked not knowing what to say, however it did not matter because she was giving him something more to think about. Her lips again pressed against his just like that time froze, there was no more threat no artifacts, nothing...

Author notes: I have enjoyed writing this story and I'm amazed at how many people have read it. If you like or dislike or love the story arc please send me a pm, favorite, share, like, and or review I need to know if I should continue. You see I work full time and go to school In short I need that pat on the back so please let me know what you think.


End file.
